memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Churchill/Search and Rescue/Act One
The Intrepid, Apollo and Churchill emerge from warp. On the bridge Colonel Rivers gets up from the chair. Ready weapons shields to full power and launch Eagle Squadron Colonel Rivers says as she looks at Lieutenant Grant. Grant inputs commands into the console. In the port 302 bay Eagle Squadron head to their fighters as Lieutenant Wade heads to her fighter and activates her fighter and launch from the ship. Eagle Squadron flies out of the port 302 bay and combines with the Intrepid and Apollo squadrons. In her fighter Kara inputs commands into her fighter's control panel. Target the transport ships first, Darts second, go low, boys and girls, Churchill, Intrepid, and Apollo has our backs Lieutenant Wade says as she speaks into the mask. The 302s and Darts fight each other. Ensign Peterson sitting behind Captain Kira. Break left, two Darts at our three o'clock Ensign Peterson says as he looks behind them. Captain Kira veers away from the Darts, as more 302 fighters are fighting Darts. On the bridge Colonel Rivers looks at the viewer. Grant fire quantum phasers at the lead Hive ship Colonel Rivers says as she looks at Commander Grant. Grant inputs commands into the tactical console. The Churchill fires quantum phasers at the 7 Hive ships and took out the middle one with several hits and the six remaining Hive ships move towards the three Federation ships and their 302 fighters. Captain Kira inside his fighter is chasing a Dart. Typhuss fires the phaser cannons at the Dart. Nice work sir, we've got a Dart on our six Ensign Peterson says as he looks behind them. Typhuss moves his 302 to shake the Dart and gets frustrated. Typhuss keeps flying his F-302 away from the Dart as the fighter moves past Federation starships. Captain I see you at my three o'clock, when I give the signal bank left Lieutenant Wade says as she looks out her window and moves her fighter down to assistance Typhuss. Typhuss sees Lieutenant Wade's F-302 fighter heading towards him. Copy that, Lieutenant Wade says Typhuss as he talked into the com. NOW! Lieutenant Wade shouts over the com. Typhus turns his F-302 fighter to port as Lieutenant Wade fires her fighter's phaser cannons and takes out the Dart and flies through the explosion. On the bridge of the Churchill Colonel Rivers looks at the viewer, explosions spark on the bridge. Shields are down to twenty-three percent Commander Grant says as she looks at her console. Rivers looks at Lieutenant Richards. Vani recall our fighters let Captain Kira know we're about to make the jump to warp have the Intrepid and Apollo follow us as well Colonel Rivers says as she looks at her. Over the com in Captain Kira's fighter. All fighters return to your respective ships we're about to depart the system we can't hold up to this much enemy fire Colonel Rivers says over the com. A Dart fires at Typhuss's fighter hits the port engine explosion at the back of Typhuss's fighter. Typhuss looks around. We've been hit left engine is down, two more bandits on our six sir Ensign Peterson says as he looks at his sensor screen on his panel behind Captain Kira. Typhuss moves his fighter to starboard and fires his phaser cannons at the Darts. Captain two Wraith Darts are heading towards the surface Lieutenant Wade says over the com of his fighter. Typhuss looks down at the two Darts heading towards the surface. Typhuss fires the phaser cannons at the Darts, he destroys one and goes after the second one. The two fighters enter the atmosphere and fly through the sky as Typhuss attempts to get a lock on the Dart, the Dart pulls back and starts firing at Captain Kira's fighter destroying the port wing causing Ensign Peterson to be killed as Captain Kira attempts to get his fighter settled he sends out a distress call. This is Captain Kira to any Federation ship, my F-302 has been damaged and I'm going down to the surface of Wigley VI says Typhuss as he sends out his distress call. The 302 loses it's starboard wing and skids and stops Typhuss opens the cockpit and gets out the survival kit and a phaser rifle and a type 2 phaser and a backpack and he buries Ensign Peterson and moves out towards the colony that's on the planet. Typhuss is walking in a field as he makes his to the colony.